Users generate and edit content using various applications. Content can include documents, spreadsheets, etc. These applications can have various formats. For example, one common scenario is that two users are editing a document together. A first user uses a first application to edit the document and a second user uses a second application to edit the same document. The first application may be a first word processor and the second application may be a second word processor. The first application has a format that is different from the second application. The first user edits the document and e-mails it to the second user. The second user opens the document with the second application. To be opened by the second application the document will have to be transformed by the second application or some other application. Once opened by the second application, the document will have lost some data or formatting relative to how the document was rendered by the first application. In other words, upon being opened by the second application, the document is not a semantic equivalent to how the document was rendered by the first application. As a result, collaboration by the first user and the second user is hindered. Other examples are possible, but, for the sake of clarity, will not be repeated here.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.